Zim the Irken slayer
by Dsman
Summary: Zim has been on earth for so long he has finally found happiness but what happens when it's gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Invader Zim.**

* * *

It was a sunny Friday, no clouds lingered in the sky not even over the skool. Inside though was a different story. Inside the class of Ms Bitters, no one was paying attention to her as she wrote on the black bored about the suns rays killing people. Then again the same could be said about Ms Bitters who was secretly paying attention to the chaos behind her.

Dib threw a very heavy book at Zim who caught it then placed it inside his bag as he would read it later. Zim then tossed what Dib assumed was a marble until it exploded covering him in a sticky substance. Dib found his movement impeded by this unknown deterrent.

"Zim you alien bastard what evil alien technology is this?" demanded Dib.

"How should I, Zim know what that stuff is, All I did was procure it from the underside of the tiny tables" said Zim.

"Wait what! You used chewed gum that's gross your moronic loser" said Dib.

Zim stood up which was when Ms. Bitters turned around because she knew he was about to rant.

**"Worm baby Dib, slience says Zim the mighty and I shell...**ah forget it" said Zim.

Then to everyone's surprise Zim sat down with a book to read. Everyone was shocked and confused as this was the 10th time this week he had stopped in mid rant not to mention the times he did not rant. All this month Zim had been acting stranger then normal. Dib was pretty sure he was up to something.

"Here worm baby Dib, this will free you" said Zim holding out a canister.

Sara the only girl who liked Dib seeing as she had a crush on him took the canister from Zim. She sprayed the gun which froze and broke away.

**Ring! Ring!**

The last bell of the day rang telling everyone to go home. Zim picked up his bag then walked out the door without a noticed something that really confused him. Zim was not wearing his PAK. Once Dib was free from the gum he tan to catch Zim. Dib was surprised to find Zim staring into a puddle of water. Zim had a look in his eyes that Dib never thought to see upon his face. It was surrender! Dib ran all the way home and right into Gaz.

"What the bloody hell is your problem fat head!" snarled Gas as she punched him.

"Oof...my head is not that big and something is wrong with Zim" said Dib.

"I should care why?" asked Gaz who was playing her game slave.

"Because he must be planing something big that's why" said Dib.

"Doubt it, he over thinks everything but if he kept it simple he would have conquered the earth the first time" said Gaz.

"No that can't be it, let me think" said Dib.

Gaz rolled her eyes as she walked away.

**3 hours later.**

**Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! **

Dib opened the door to revel Zim and Gir who had a bag.

**"Have you come to surrender to my superior skills?" **demanded Dib.

"Is little Gaz here I wish to speak to her" said Zim.

"Anything you can say to her you can say to me" said Dib.

"Dib if you don't make yourself scarce, hunting mystery losers you will never do again" said Gaz.

Dib moved to the end of the room.

"What the bloody heel do you want Zim?" asked Gaz.

"Um would you take GIR for me?" asked Zim.

"How long do you plan on being gone?" asked Gaz.

"I don't know, maybe forever, he likes pig and making pancakes" said Zim.

"Ok sure, he's the only one who doesn't bug me" said Gaz.

GIR was clinging to Zim's leg refusing to budge. Zim prayed GIR off him then pushed him inside. GIR tossed himself into a corner. Gaz poked GIR but received no response which only slightly worried her.

"Interesting they are both acting strange, it must be apart of their plan" said Dib.

Gaz punched Dib into the far wall then went to her room.

**3 weeks earlier **

"So Almighty Tallest I have sent to you important earth information, what do you think of my plan?" asked Zim cheerfully.

**"Zim we hate you, your a pathetic excuse of Irken life, earth is to be your grave seeing as it's a planet set in the middle of no fucking where"** screamed Red.

"Oh i under stand, as of right now sir **there **is no **possible **way we could claim the the earth" said Zim with a wink.

Purple held up Zim's notes then in a quick frenzy tore the papers to shreds. Zim's jaw dropped when Red stomped on them for good measure.

"But why I've been your most loyal subject" stammered Zim.

**"Your also way to stupid to take a hint, hello Restaurant world, the place we sent you falls into black hole for 20 years at a time!" **shouted Red.

"Oh don't forget smelly!" said Purple.

"You gave me a special SIR bot!" said Zim.

"GIR special!" cheered GIR.

"Nope it's just a defective SIR bot with trash from my waste basket" said Red.

Zim was speechless, he did not know what to say.

"Oh hey don't ever call us again" said Purple.

**On the Irken space ship.**

"Good now Zim will finally leave us alone, we should have did that a long time ago" said Purple.

**"I want this shit cleaned up and destroyed!"** shouted Red who tossed more papers around.

A single piece of paper floated under some computers where both those who worked there and the cleaning crew missed.


	2. Chapter 2 People Learn

**Disclaimer I do not own Invader Zim.**

* * *

**5 years later.**

"Dude I still can't believe the government actually gave you credit for the discovery of alien life" said Allen.

**"I told you, I told you all" **ranted/laughed Dib.

"Just because you were right once does not mean your right all the time" said Sara.

"How many times do I need to apologize for thinking your Uncle was big foot." said Dib.

"You also attacked though in your defense those were some supernaturally big feet" said Allen.

"I'll stop bring it up when you apologize in the way most satisfying to me" said Sara.

Dib looked at Sara his girlfriend of 3 years then understood what she meant. He kissed her quickly.

"Later tonight I promise" said Dib.

"Guys come on, stop forcing your PDA on those of us single" groaned Allen.

"Hey why did Gaz break up with you?" asked Sara.

"You should avoid coming to the house, she nearly killed the mail man just for having the same name" said Dib.

"Let's see, I called her a crazy hormonal bitch, ruined a picture of a pig, stole her panties and insulted that stupid dog of hers" said Allen.

"Don't ever mess with that dog" said Dib.

"Do you have a death wish?" asked Sara.

"I know but my luck is good right now" said Allen.

After walking for another 10 minutes Dib and Sara broke away from Allen as they were in front of Dib's house. Sara was staying over or dinner. Dib stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something for the first time in 5 yeas.

"Zim what the fuck are doing in my house!" demanded Dib.

"Oh shit Zim's an alien!" said Sara.

Zim ignored them content to read his book.

"Zim you better answer me now!" demanded Dib.

Zim stood up towering over Dib in his muscular glory.

"What do you want, I am trying to read" said Zim.

"I...I just wanted to know if you could um hand me the sugar!" laughed Dib nervously.

"Zim thinks you are a strange worm baby child even more then when we first met" said Zim handing Dib the sugar.

"Are those real?" asked Sara.

"Are what real?" asked Zim.

"These, are they real?" asked Sara touching Zim's abs.

"Yes those are Zim's muscles produced by rigorous exercise, um do I know you?" asked Zim.

"We were in the fifth grade together, I'm Sara.

"Ah yes, you sat behind Dib, must have been hard to learn with sch a large mass blocking your sight" said Zim.

"Fuck you!" said Dib.

"Dib I am not the homosexual but if I was, o would not be my type so no thanks" said Zim.

Sara laughed at Dib's expression and Zims seriousness. The garage door opened to allow Professor Membrane, Gaz and GIR entry. The last two carried bags.

"Hello little Gaz, ooph!, Nice to see you as well GIR" said Zim.

"Yeah Zim back, Zim back, You eat pancakes" said GIR who was still hugging Zim.

"Hey Zim are those real?" asked Gaz trying not look impressed by Zim's muscles.

"Yes produced by daily work out" said Zim.

"Zim you are taller then Almighty Tallest, you Alpha tallest, you lead Irken empire now" said GIR.

"No GIR earth is our home now, here we stay" said Zim.

"Ok then GIR make pancakes, all kinds" said GIR running around he room.

"Why am I the only one surprised to see Zim in our house?" asked Dib.

"Da told you last night ass face" said Gaz punching him into a wall.

"Oh that hurt, where was I?" asked Dib.

"Being an idoit, Dad even told you that this is why your famous for the discovery of aliens" said Gaz.

"Gaz, GIR seams different what changed?" asked Zim.

"I gave him an upgrade, I got rid of some useless components" said Gaz.

"Me make pancakes with Gaz now" said GIR.

"Uh Gaz had GIR said anything about why I left?" asked Zim.

"Not a whole lot, mostly bits and pieces" said Gaz.

"Evey time I asked he attacked me with a lasers" said Dib.

"Because he hates your guts" said Gaz.

"So Zim where have you been?" asked Dib.

"I went to a military base, told them the mighty Dib Membrane bested me one to many times so I was there to turn my self in" said Zim.

"I beat the alien scum bag, I prevented the invasion!" laughed Dib."Yes it would have been one hell of an invasion to" sighed Zim sarcastically

Dib stopped cheering to look at Zim in confusion.

"As a government experiment Zim will be staying with us for an undisclosed amount of time" said Professor Membrane

"Does that mean we'll actually get to spend time together?" asked Gaz hopefully.

"Of course my little sugar plumb" said Professor Membrane.

"**Pancakes! pancake! pancakes!"** screamed GIR.

GIR ran into the dinning room setting the food down then back into the kitchen for more. Dib sat down in a seat looking bored.

"Hey planetoid that's GIR's spot, more or die!" growled Gaz.

"Oh please it's just a seat, jeez" said Dib.

Zim sat down in a seat offered by Gaz who did it without knowing why. As Dib stuffed a pancake in his mouth, Gaz menacingly punched her open hand. Zim tired a pink pancake that tasted like strawberry's. Sara shook her head knowing that this would not end well. GIR's hand turned into a two pronged device which shocked Dib causing him to spasm from the seat which GIR took. Gaz proudly patted GIR on the head.

"you don't follow your own advice do you?" asked Sara.

"Ha ha very funny" said Dib sarcastically.

"Yes it is quite amusing" said Zim.

"He gave advice to who?" asked Gaz,

"Al...er Alvin! he was giving advice to Alvin um Hermickle about ghost hunting" said Sara.

"That lie sucked" said Zim.

Gaz had Sara by her throat while bearing her teeth menacingly.

"Truth now or die!" growled Gaz.

"It was Allen, he told us he insulted GIR, ruined a pig picture, called you a crazed hormonal bitch, stole your panties and Dib told him he should not have insulted GIR" said Sara.

Gaz threw Sara into a wall.

**"He fucking stole my under where!, now I want to mangle his body!"** shirked Gaz.

"Little Gaz would you like help extracting your revenge?" asked Zim.

"Are you going to help me?" asked Gaz.

Zim just gave her a wicked smile that made her heat up.


	3. Chapter 3 Skool and Revenge

**Disclaimer I do not own Invader Zim.**

* * *

"Looking behind him as he ran, Allen no longer saw the crazed she devil known as Gaz. He bumped into students not looking as he ran right into Zim's broad chest. Zim latched on to him then spun him toward the entrance where Gaz slowly stalked him. Another side note was that her fury and joy blew out the surrounding lights giving her a sharp toothed grin.

"Please man help a brother out!" begged Allen.

"Zim has no brothers, plus you attacked the honer of Little Gaz who would like it back, I shell enjoy watching your punishment" said Zim.

When Zim first entered the skool everyone who had been in class with him 5 years ago knew who he was. One minor problem with that was some of the them were Allen's friends, one of which was sanding next to the water fountain. They remembered what water did to Zim. One brave fool tossed water on Zim only to his dismay it did no harm.

"Zim has grown immune to the flesh boiling agony of water" said Zim before punching the guy into a locker.

Gaz started teaching Allen some very important tips in a manner most unpleasant.

**Sometime after.**

"Today students we shell talk about the iron maiden, do any of you idiots know what it is?" asked Ms Bitters.

**Knock! Knock! knock!**

Ms. Bitters opened the door to find Zim standing in the hall.

"What do you want!" hissed Ms Bitters.

"Zim has reason to believe that he is in your class" said Zim.

Ms. Bitters took the note, reading the information before speaking once more.

"Empty seat, sit down now!" said Ms Bitters.

"Still on earth I see" said Zim.

"How long have you known?" asked Ms Bitters.

"When Zim saw your forked tongue and hatred or light" said Zim.

"So where have you been Irken?" asked Ms Bitters.

"Zim has been in a military facility for the last 5 years, I told them Dib beast beat me" said Zim.

Dib could hear the conversation between Zim and Ms Bitters and knew this would be his only chance to learn why Zim left.

"So tell me, why would a mighty Irken conquer just surrender himself?" asked Ms. Bitters.

"Zim was fooled, there was no invasion plan, earth is where Zim has been banished" said Zim.

"Great then I don't have to leave this horrid planet" said Ms Bitters who then went back to teaching her class.

Dib raised his hand.

"What now Dib?" asked Ms Bitters.

"What exactly are you?" asked Dib.

"6 months detention, another 6 if you speak again" said Ms Bitters.

**After school.**

Allen was still in pain from this morning, in fact he was starting to think he might need to see a doctor of some sort. Being focused on his pain he did not see a teen emerge from the darkness.

"Hey Allen I saw that beating that whore gave you" said the teen.

"What's it to ya" said Allen annoyed.

"Oh nothing much, I just wanted to know if you were man enough to get you power back, to teach the bitch a lesson" said the teen.

"I don't know, I'm not sure" said Allen.

The teen smiled as Allen had not said no which would have sent him on his way but a maybe which only needed a few honeyed words to break the deal.

"Look that slut needs to be taught a lesson, she needs to be reminded her place, In China a man would trade his daughter for a yak which was valuable back in the old ages, before these so called women rights if a man slept with his wife it was fine and but not if she says no it's rape" said the teen.

"What...what do you have in mind?" asked Allen.

The teen smiled.

"I think you'll love what we have planed for the whore, by the way call me Dale" said the teen.

Allen and Dale walked off into the darkness discussing the plan.


	4. Chapter 4 A dish served cold

**Disclaimer I do not own Invader Zim.**

* * *

Gaz was walking alone, heading down a dark alleyway. Gaz wasn't worried about being assaulted as most unsavory characters avoided what was dubbed as Gaz's turf. Gaz felt a presence so she stopped to look behind her only to find Allen.

"Hey punching bag what do you think you're doing here?" demanded Gaz.

"Revenge and you better give me slut" said Allen.

"Someone grew a spine, now I get to rip it out and beat you with it" cackled Gaz.

"Not so much my pretty" laughed a sinister voice.

"Who the fuck are you!" demanded Gaz.

"Like you I'm power in human form but unlike you I wield it with ease" said the teen.

"I will destroy you" snarled Gaz.

"Bitch I've destroyed and stole power from others more powerful then you, you're a small fish in a big pond" laughed the teen.

The teen was faster than Gaz, he lifted trashcans Psychically with ease. He fired them at Gaz who was to surprised to use her powers. She was smacked around until she fell. Then Allen and two other boys tied her limbs to pipes and gagged her mouth. The demon teen handed Allen a knife.

"You may have the honor of removing her clothes" said Demon teen.

Allen grabbed Gaz's shirt collar then started cutting. Soon Gaz was completely naked. Gaz was to scared to use her powers which could only activate when she was intensely angry. One boy pulled out a camera filming her naked bound body.

"First comes humiliation, degradation, followed by death" laughed the demon teen.

"So who's first?" asked Allen.

"That would be Game-boy here" said Demon Teen.

"Bitch you probably don't remember me but I'm one of the people you stole from, you even tossed me out a window" snarled the fat kid.

He undressed slowly making Gaz feel fear, anguish, dread, and downright sick. He looked at Gaz then reached forward when a fist slammed into the side of his head. He flew 3 feet then landed with clear evidence that he was dead. The demon teen only had enough time to turn around when he was electrocuted. Allen and the other guy tried to flee but a green blur snapped the unknown males spine then hog tied Allen. To Gaz's surprise her heroes were Dib, Gir, and Zim.

"Wha...what are you going to do with me" cried Allen.

"Nothing" said Zim.

"What?" asked three voices?

"Trust me let him go" said Zim.

Zim untied Gaz's binds freeing her. Gaz could tell Zim was being gentle but she saw the evil in his eyes which told her that freeing Allen was a punishment but what kind was still unknown to her. Heat ran through Gaz's body whenever Zim accidentally made skin contact. She liked the sensation but did not recognize the feelings. It was new and scary which brought her both joy and fear.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Allen.

"Make you forget your name" said Zim.

"Err what?" asked Allen.

A rare thing occurred, Dib and Gaz shared a look. They knew that if Zim killed him it would be an end but to make him forget his name was the worst thing that could lose your name meant you had nothing, friends and family did not know you existed, people would avoided you, death would never take you, life would desert you, and you would never know you.

Gir wipe out his name" said Zim.

GIR started laughing then changed his arm into some stick thing that went up Allen's nose. The teens left Gir to his work. Zim put his jacket over Gaz covering her nude body. Gaz was grateful but at the same time she was disappointed as she no longer had skin contact with Zim.


End file.
